Saipach
"Bring your broad annoying chin up and face me you stupid idiot." ~ Saipach's final words to Harry before ending his life. Saipach (real name unknown) was the sociopathic Mozambican third in command and lead enforcer of the large unnamed bandit group ravaging the world after the alien invasion in Half Blud. The simple murmur of her name instilled fear in all. After brutally murdering an Innocent man named Harry who was trespassing with the giant saw built into her left arm about she was beaten up until she went out cold by Vetrix and about a quarter of the bandits were killed. It is unknown if she survived or not, but Grunt says "This is for Saipach!" during the final fight Background: Not much is known about her backstory but Saipach grew up in Nampula, Mozambique Saipach presumably grew up very roughly which is why she has such extreme sociopathy. She grew up with one brother and one sister. As a child she ran in a gang with other girls who would steal things and she was the best in that group, making her senses adept. She enrolled was in the Mozambican military at some point. Personality: Saipach is an absolutely brutal sociopathic maniac with no remorse or empathy towards others at all. She would not hesitate to kill innocent people for the most paltry of reasons. She was much more violent and cruel than Grunt and Goliath and even Hide. She always remained level headed no matter the situation and was calm no matter the atrocity she would be committing. Appearance: Saipach was of a tall and quite muscular figure and wore a blue raincoat covered in medals with a bright green neck with small amounts of armor all over her body. She wore a red and green scarf around her neck and had a tight black catsuit underneath her coat. She wore black tights and black and brown boots and she wore a purple beret on her head with a red skull in the middle of it. She has tan skin with very dark (almost black looking) brown eyes and had black hair which she put in a ponytail and she has a slightly wrinkled face due to being in her mid to late 40s. Her face also is quite grizzled and she wears makeup. Her most distinguishable feature is her large robotic sawblade built into her left arm which she uses as a weapon and her main weapon of choice for executing people. She also has cybernetic implants on her face. Weapons: Saipach's main weapon is her giant razor sharp sawblade built into where her left arm was. She has killed countless people with it. She also keeps a revolver and a pistol with her. Murders Committed: * Harry: Cut almost in half for simply trespassing. Was probably beaten by bandit thugs beforehand. * 67 Humans for varied very trivial reasons * 159 Kah Awarakh Ground Forces * 26 A.V.N.S.C.A Trivia/Facts: * Credit to artist yy62401 for the picture used * It is unknown how she lost her left arm (it is presumed to have been from a similar kind of sawblade which possibly gave her inspiration to create a giant sawblade to use as a weapon for the cut off arm) * She is without a doubt the second most sociopathic character in the whole story next to Gixon. * It is unknown if her name is pronounced Sai-Pack or Sai-Patch * In the short Bandit Spin-Off, it is revealed she has a 12 year old daughter. * She has a swastika, the symbol for the Nazis during WW2 among her medals. It is unknown why she has this Category:Unknown Fate Category:Female Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Soldier Category:Evil Category:Chapter 4 Characters Category:Brown Skin Category:Vicious Category:Spin-Off Category:Bandit Category:Human Category:Chaotic Category:Murderer